Survive You
by RollinsInTheDean
Summary: Kendall Watson and Colby Lopez met when they were both Indy wrestlers. Now five years into their relationship, he has success with The Shield in WWE and she's TNA Knockout's Champion. They have made their long distance relationship work, but one visit changed their lives forever. Kendall's pregnant with a baby she doesn't want and Colby is at the top of his career. Seth Rollins/OC.


**Chapter 1-You Can't Lie to Me**

"Jess, please," Kendall begged as she buried her head in the toilet and threw up again.

"Where's your money at kid," Jess Kresa said as she rubbed Kendall's back.

"In the front of my bag there's a $50 in a make-up bag. Get me at least two different ones," she cried as she rested her head on the lid.

"Are you going to be ok while I go downstairs and pray to God no one sees me down there?"

"I owe you big time, Jess."

"You're lucky I love you kid."

Jess walked through the doors of the gift shop in the hotel and sighed when she saw James with his back turned towards her as he looked at a magazine.

"Fuck," she said going over to the counter. The clerk came over and smiled as Jess asked for the three different kinds of pregnancy tests that the gift shop carried.

"Whoa Jess," James said coming up behind her. "Got something you need to tell us darlin'?

"Whoa there cowboy, these are not mine."

"Whose are they then?"

"The knockout's champion is now the knocked-up champion. Tyler Black and his fine ass knocked her up on his last visit."

"Is she happy?"

"Hell no, she's miserable."

"I'm coming upstairs with you."

"She'll probably kill me for telling you."

"Then she can kill us both, I need to talk to her."

Jess gave the clerk the fifty dollar bill and told her to keep the change. James followed her upstairs and Jess opened the door to the room.

"Kendall, I'm back."

"Hey darlin', you alright," James asked sitting down on the ledge of the tub.

"You fucking told him," Kendall said lifting her head.

"I saw the tests. Did you tell your boyfriend?"

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet and if I am, I'm not keeping it."

"Darlin', you aren't happy here anyways. Your boyfriend wants you with him in WWE, he's been trying to get you there for a while now. I know from working with your boyfriend that he will be disappointed if you don't tell him or if you get rid of it before talking to him."

"This can be your excuse to finally leave this shithole company."

"Can I take these tests?"

"Be our guest, darlin'. We'll be right outside."

Kendall read the directions on the box and sighed as she peed on the end of all three and stuck them into the protective container. She sighed as she opened the door and paced through the room with James and Jess watching her intensely.

"Time's up, sweet cheeks," Jess said going into the bathroom behind Kendall. Kendall grabbed the first test and started crying. Jess put her arms around her and hugged her, "It's going to be ok, sweetie. Being pregnant isn't the end of the world."

"I think you better go tell Dixie, you can't compete anymore darlin'."

"I'm going to be a horrible mother, I can't do this."

"You're great with my kids when they're around," James replied. "You are going to be a great mom and your boyfriend is going to be a great dad. He loves you."

"It's different, I can give those kids back."

James and Jess both laughed, "Go talk to Dixie at the arena tonight."

"That should be fucking fun."

"You're going to be fine darlin', you're a strong girl."

"I'll go with you, if the bitch gives you an attitude, I may be suspended for punching her in the tits."

"Thanks Jess," Kendall said laughing as James gave her a hug.

"You're going to be ok, give me a call if you need anything. See you at the arena," James said.

"Not a word on Twitter to Colby," Kendall pleaded. "Please?"

"You got my word, see ya'll at the arena."

"Are you ready baby doll?"

Kendall shook her head, "No."

"We could lie to her, ya know. We can tell her you have the flu or some bullshit like that, you can get a couple of days off. You can tell her off and get a few more weeks."

Kendall sat in the front seat of the car and sighed as Colby texted her letting her know that he was home and he'd see her when they were at NXT in Tampa. Their schedules were the opposite of each other, when she was on the road, he was home and when he was on the road, she was home. They kept their relationship going by meeting throughout the country when they could and when they were both in Tampa or Florida at the same time. It had been this way for the last five years.

They pulled into the arena and Kendall took a deep breath. As she headed to Dixie Carter's office, she ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up again.

"I'll be waiting for you right out here," Jess said.

Kendall knocked on the door and Dixie invited her to come in. Taking a deep breath, Kendall stepped into the office and sat down in the chair across from the most hated woman in wrestling.

"You're not going overseas with us," Dixie said starting the conversation. You're sick and I can't risk half of my roster being sick."

"I really don't care," Kendall replied. "Honestly, I'm here to tell you that I want out of my deal."

"What," Dixie asked. "You're one of our best talents."

"You have honestly only kept me around because I wanted to quit before. I don't care what you have to do, but get me my release. I can't wrestle for God knows how long anyways."

"Are you injured?"

Kendall laughed, "I wish that I was, but I'm not. I'm pregnant."

"You do know you'll be forced to drop your title, right?"

"I don't fucking care. Honestly, this fucking company sucks. You destroyed the empire Jeff Jarrett built. Some of your roster is on food stamps because you don't fucking pay us like you're supposed to. So help me God, you better have my last three paychecks by next week or I will own that farm of yours in Nashville. Kiss my ass, Dixie. I quit."

"You will never wrestle again."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. You obviously don't read the dirt sheets, but my boyfriend and father of this mutant is Seth Rollins, one third of the top factions in wrestling. I can work for WWE and embarrass the shit out of you while dragging Impact's name through the mud. Have a nice day, Dixie."

Kendall took a deep breath as she slammed the Knockout's title on the desk and slammed the door of the office behind her. Jess hugged her and the two headed off to the Knockout's locker room so Kendall could say goodbye.

"You're really leaving us," Christy Hemme asked as Kendall hugged her.

"I've had enough of this bullshit. I'm going to finally be with my boyfriend for more than a few hours or a day at a time."

"Good luck, sweetie. WWE would be stupid not signing you," Gail Kim said. "You'll do great things there.

"Josh and I will come visit you and Colby soon. We miss you."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kendall replied to the women who had become sisters to her. "It's been a hell of a ride, but right now I need to focus on myself and whoever else may come along."

"You're pregnant," Mickie James asked.

"Unfortunately," Kendall said grabbing her purse. "Thank you for everything, see you guys around."

Kendall was in tears as Jess drove her to the arena. "I'm going to miss you around here. Please don't be a stranger and keep in touch."

Kendall hugged her, "I won't. Kick some ass for me."

"I will. Tell Colby I said hi and stop being so miserable about being pregnant."

Kendall smiled and walked inside the airport. The flight to Iowa seemed like it went on for hours and Kendall woke up to the voice on the intercom telling passengers to fasten their seatbelts that they would be landing in five minutes. Kendall sighed as she fastened the seatbelt around her waist and grabbed her backpack.

She sighed as she made her way to baggage claim and grabbed her luggage. She rushed into the nearby bathroom and threw up when she inhaled the scent of freshly baked Cinnabon cinnamon rolls. She usually ate one whenever she landed but with her pregnancy hormones out of whack, she passed by the small stand and headed straight to the taxi that was waiting for her. When she arrived home, she took a hot bath then ordered a pizza and chicken wings before baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Colby would be home any minute and it had been a while since Kendall had gotten the chance to cook for him.

Kendall had just sat down to eat when she heard the door open. Standing up from the table, she made her way down the hall and saw Colby taking his shoes off by the door.

"Hey baby," she said going over to him and kissing him.

"Mmm, I missed you," he mumbled into her neck before kissing her.

"I missed you too."

"What are you doing here," he asked putting his hat on the table.

"I got kicked off the Europe tour because I'm sick. Dixie sent me home," Kendall half lied as Colby followed her into the dining room. "I ordered pizza and wings plus I made cookies."

"Good, I'm starving. I thought you said you were sick."

"I can't keep lying," Kendall said. "I quit."

"What?"

"I couldn't take how Dixie was treating us anymore, so I surrendered my title and I quit the company. She owes me a few paychecks and I told her that she better have them by the end of the month or I will own TNA."

"What are you going to do? I can get you a tryout if you want."

"No," Kendall replied. "I won't be wrestling for a while and I will start booking matches once I'm done."

"Why won't you be wrestling for a while? Are you injured," Colby asked as Kendall sat a bottle of Diet Coke down in front of him.

"I want to take some time off, come on the road with you. I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied smiling as he pulled her down into his lap. "Eat up because you are going to need all of these carbs tonight."

Kendall slapped his chest and kissed him hungrily. "Let's eat first, then I'm taking you upstairs."

The two of them ate while Colby told her stories of how him and Joe had pranked Jon on their road trip. Kendall couldn't help but laugh since she barely got along with the man known as Dean Ambrose. The rivalry had been going on since their Independent days when she punched him in the face after he grabbed her ass during a match in which she was his valet.

Kendall cleaned their plates and put the leftovers in the refrigerator when Colby came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered running his hands up her thighs under his t-shirt that she was wearing.

Kendall turned around and Colby picked her up putting her legs around his waist and he kissed her their entire way upstairs.

He gently laid her down on the bed and removed his shirt as she unbuckled his pants. "God I missed you," he whispered as he kissed his way down her neck.

"I missed you too," she whispered as he kissed her and slid the shirt over her head.

"You're so sexy."

"You too," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby doll."

Kendall had suddenly felt like her stomach had started to show and she immediately wiped a tear from her eye.

"Hey, hey, hey, no crying," Colby whispered as he held her against his chest. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about how much I've missed you. I'm really happy I quit."

"I'm proud of you and I support you either way. You know that."

"Just make love to me, Colby. Please?"

"You don't even have to ask, baby," he whispered as he slid his hands over her stomach and she gasped as he traced her entrance with his finger.

"You drive me crazy."

"You are always so wet and ready for me. I love the effect I have on you."

Kendall bit down on his collarbone as he slowly entered her. She gasped as he picked up the pace and bit down on her nipple.

"Fuck," she moaned as he reached down and traced his thumb over her clit.

"You feel so good, baby," he grunted as he felt her clench around him.

"Let go, baby," she whispered into his ear and they both reached their climax.

"Oh God, Kendall," he moaned as he collapsed on top of her.

"I'll be ready to go for another round in a few minutes."

Colby laughed and kissed her forehead as she ran her fingers through his two-toned hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Colby had noticed she began trembling and he looked up to see she was crying again, "What's wrong, baby? Don't say nothing because you know you can't lie to me."

"I can't tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Kendall ran her arms up his biceps and buried her head into his chest. "You'll break up with me."

"No, I won't. I love you too much. What's wrong?"

Kendall sighed and turned away from him. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Kendall shook her head no, "I'm pregnant, Colby."


End file.
